If Only
by ByTheAngel99
Summary: Short One-Shot. Clary POV. Jace Wayland is the infamous player of Idris High School. Dozens of girls have fallen for his charms, only to be left heartbroken. When Jace sets his sights on Clary, will she succumb to the Wayland charm, or come out on top?


If Only

**Hey guys. I know that I should be working on Scarred for Life, but I've been very uninspired lately so I decided to write this little one-shot. It's based loosely on stuff happening in my life right now... except this is more extreme.**

He walked to his locker, opening it up and exchanging one binder for another. Girls would looks over at him and giggle, quickly turning before he caught their wandering eyes. He would suppress a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to them. I mean, of course he knew. He's the one that chose to put his locker in the middle of a group of popular, pretty girls.

Jace Wayland never did anything without a purpose to it.

He twirled a piece of Aline's hair and whispered something in her ear. I wonder what he would do if he knew that I watched him as often as I could. Probably make some sarcastic remark about how _all _the girls watched him, so it wasn't really my fault.

Jace turned, and caught my eye. He gave me one of those chin nods and walked off to his next class. I'm glad that he didn't stay and talk to me, since I'm sure my face was starting to turn a very unattractive shade of pink.

You couldn't really blame me, right? Jace Wayland is the biggest flirt at Idris High School. Girls would kill just to have him throw them a wink. Panties practically hit the floor when he walks by. With his blonde hair, gold eyes combination, he was easily one of the most attractive people at our school.

Although he's gorgeous, he's a total dick head. You see, Jace has a little game he likes to play. It's very simple. He scouts out a girl, pretty of course, flirts with her for a couple weeks, then, right when she thinks he will ask her out, he ignores her.

The more she tries to hold on to him, the more Jace pulls away. Every time, it's inevitable.

In the beginning, I pitied them. Back in the days before he had a reputation. It's been two years now, and the girls still fall head over heels for him. It's gotten old.

I wonder what these girls are thinking. Do they think he actually likes them? Perhaps they don't know his reputation? Or maybe they just think they can change him? The infamous Jace 'Heartbreaker' Wayland, change? The idea is laughable.

In his two years at Idris, it's safe to say that Jace has gone through about 50 girls. Now, he's set his sights on me.

It started like all the others. First, he singled me out. Then, he talked to me as often as possible, making sure to include some 'accidental' touching. By now, any girl would have cracked.

But, not me.

I refused to melt into his honey colored eyes, knowing what would happen if I did. Jace must've figured this out because for a few weeks he backed off. During those few weeks, peace settled over the whole girl population. Jace didn't approach anyone else, and stories started to spread that I somehow blackmailed him into leaving us alone. I became a hero of sorts. It was awesome.

But then Jace came back, harder.

Instead of being the cocky, arrogant, asshole I had expected, he approached me from a different angle. He became sweet and caring. He told me things about him that no other girl knew. I don't even know if I wanted to know them. He showed me a side of him that no one has ever seen. I stopped seeing him as some emotionless player and started seeing him as another caring human being. That just made his game all the more dangerous.

Slowly, I started to fall for him. I knew that it was dangerous. I knew that I would end up heartbroken. I just couldn't help myself. I was turning into another one of Jace Wayland's playthings, and I kind of liked it.

Our 'special relationship' went on for weeks. Everyday I put my heart on the line, praying that he wouldn't break it. Everyday he didn't, I loved him just a little more. My friends tried to warn me, but I was too far gone.

If I wasn't so in love, I would have been able to recognize the signs before it was too late. Jace slowly started to pull away. It was subtle at first, not replying to all my texts, pretending he didn't see me smile at him in the hallways. I excused his behavior, thinking that he just needed a little bit of space.

It wasn't until I saw him kiss Aline that my little delusion shattered.

What was I thinking? I wasn't special. I was just a challenge, and everyone knows that Jace Wayland loves a challenge. Why did I think I was special? I'm just a plain, child-like teenager who wanted to feel like she was special, even if it was just for a few minutes.

_Silly Clary, why would anyone care about you, especially Jace Wayland? You're pathetic. No one could ever love you. _

It was that day that my heart shattered, leaving me a sobbing mess. I honestly thought he had cared. He told me stuff about him that he hadn't told anyone, but he still ripped my heart out.

If anything, that's what hurt the most.

That day marked the day that I would become strong. No longer would anyone hurt me the way Jace Wayland did. I'll put myself back together, piece by piece, and come back stronger than ever.

Jace Wayland would never hurt me, or any other girl again.

I'd make sue of it.

**So what did you think? Shoot me a review and let me know!**

**Have a nice day/night,**

**ByTheAngel99**


End file.
